Applications, such as building HVAC control, may utilize one or more wireless devices for the purposes of sensing, control, and actuation. Each wireless device is installed at a location referenced by a unique human-readable point name (used to reference the location-specific function of the wireless device) as indicated on an installation plan (e.g., a blueprint). Each device further uses a unique ID (e.g., MAC ID) to identify the device during wireless communications. Applications (e.g., HVAC control) depend on a mapping between unique device IDs and point names for correct operation.
Various manual techniques exist for performing the necessary mapping such as manually pre-configuring each wireless device and assigning point names prior to installation, or using peel-off labels (containing the unique ID) to place on the installation plan for subsequent manual association with point names. Both approaches are labor-intensive and subject to human error.
Exacerbating the problem is the fact that many such HVAC wireless devices require scaffolding and/or ladders for physical access. Further, the devices are typically unpowered at the time of installation making verification difficult.